


Ideas I have but may or may not write

by snomochi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Its 12 am I don’t feel like tagging right, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snomochi/pseuds/snomochi
Summary: Unfinished writing I’ve done and ideas that are free to use just pls give me credit :)
Kudos: 1





	Ideas I have but may or may not write

Basically he builds it and he and karl get in a fight when Karl is trying to convince him to destroy the city

Karl gets injured and runs off Ranboo starts dying so he goes to his greenery laying down in the middle of the grass patch where he dies

The tree he planted there grows over his body giving magical abilities thus cursing the city so people who enter never want to leave

Also I might make it so ranbob is a spawn from the tree making it seem as though mizu is perfect and keeping whoever enters there forever

Basically I’m writing a fic where Ranboo builds mizu then ends up fighting Karl where he gets so injured he crawls into the middle of the greenery dying alone crying out for help

Thennnn Karl finds his body burries him making a grave where a tree grows behind it absorbing his power and using it where when people enter mizu they never want to leave

😩🙌

Why do I actually have good ideas at 11 am

———

My Mizu

———

Standing in his greenery the lone ender creature admires his work. Finally he had finished building a safe haven, his serenity amongst the clutter. The building lively and lush not a smidge of darkness creeping with its claws outstretched awaiting and enticing the boy close enough for it to hold him tight.

He wished not to be used for others own gain anymore, no longer would he be an object used for the better of a country destined to crumble and fall. A country that should fall far into the depths of the void; forever trapped in an endless succession of unjust governmental power above its people...

And now that L’Manburg is gone the next stage of the cycle would begin with its successor, Snowchester, build up, choose sides, fight, fall... As long as he shall not be dragged into the newly established towns business he didn’t care of what happened to it. He did not wish to see Snowchester build itself up high above the clouds only to bring itself down through distrust and betrayal from ones own friends.

...

Then there’s the anarchists... he does not remember their names nor does he mind forgetting them, having pushed the feelings of care deep down balled up in his gut. The thought of the two men crosses his mind every now and then as they cared not of his actions of his unconscious state but rather the person they’ve come to know and love... as a younger brother... and the next replacement of a long forgotten son. Said child having died along side of his best friend in a battle for nothing more then objects of personal value according to the crinkled memory books he’d gone and stored in one of the many rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shit that I never finished but I thought of it when i was about to sleep and said- fuck it I’m writing then ran out of motivation :/ 
> 
> Also ik my writing is bad- I’m only a minor so I do wish to improve as I grow older but this is the shit I can do for now


End file.
